lockekeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Duncan Locke
|Gender = Male |Profession = Teacher |Status = Alive |Family = Rendell Locke (brother, deceased) Nina Locke (sister-in-law) Tyler Locke (nephew) Kinsey Locke (niece) Bode Locke (nephew) Brian Rogan (partner) }} Duncan Locke is the younger brother of Rendell Locke, and uncle to Tyler, Kinsey, and Bode Locke. Though he does not remember it, his childhood was heavily influenced by Keys of Keyhouse. History Duncan grew up in Lovecraft, living in Keyhouse with his brother, father, and mother. When he was approximately eight years old, his mother died. As a child, he was aware of the keys, and that Rendell Locke and his friends were using them regularly. Duncan himself often used the Gender Key on himself, and dressed as a girl. When Rendell and his friends decided to open the Black Door to let a demon through so they could create a new key, Duncan, feeling excluded, stole the Anywhere Key from Kim Topher's bracelet and followed the group to the cave. He was soon discovered by Ellie Whedon, and escorted outside by Lucas Caravaggio. Lucas explained what they were doing, in exchange for Duncan promising not to walk down the steps to the Drowning Cave. When Lucas descended back into the cave, Duncan used the Anywhere Key to get around his promise and still enter the cave. He caught up with the group as they were opening the Black Door, distracting them from their task. Lucas shielded Duncan, but in doing so, became infested by the demon known as Dodge. Duncan apologized for following them, guilty over what happened to Lucas. The group emptied out Dodge's mind, knowing they couldn't do anything about Lucas's soul. When Dodge recovered his memories by following and incapacitating Ellie Whedon, Duncan stumbled upon the situation and was kidnapped by Dodge. Dodge left a message for Rendell, offering to trade Duncan's life for the Omega Key. Ultimately, Duncan was saved and Dodge was defeated, but Mark Cho and Kim were killed, and Erin Voss's memories were removed and scattered throughout the Drowning Cave. Shortly after, Rendell moved to California to attend college. At some point, he would conclude that Keyhouse "chose" Duncan. As Duncan grew up, he came out as gay during his teenage years, and as an adult became an art teacher in Provincetown. He eventually moved in with his boyfriend, Brian Rogan. He remained close with Rendell and his wife Nina Locke, as well as their children, Tyler, Kinsey, and Bode Locke. After the death of Rendell at the hands of Sam Lesser, Duncan traveled to California for his brother's funeral. Welcome to Lovecraft Head Games A few days later, Duncan prepared to return to Provincetown. After Joe Ridgeway's apparent suicide, he said his goodbyes to the Lockes, and was briefly introduced to Zack Wells, the alias of Dodge in Lucas Caravaggio's image. As Duncan drove off, he wondered where he recognized Zack from. Returning to work, Duncan taught a lesson to his class about drawing upside down as a creative exercise. For Duncan's own example, he drew a landscape from a photo of the Drowning Cave. In the drawing, he included Lucas Caravaggio escorting him out of the cave when he was eight, shortly before the incident with the Black Door. After work, he went out for some drinks with Brian Rogan. At a bar, they were attacked by two women, one of whom knocked Duncan out by breaking a bottle on his head. He was brought back home by Brian. Delirious from his injury, Duncan was able to remember details about Dodge, and told Brian that he needed to talk to Tyler, claiming he was in trouble. Brian talked Duncan out of calling, and Duncan soon passed out. When Brian left the room, Dodge entered using the Anywhere Key, and used the Head Key on Duncan. Dodge removed Duncan's memories of Lucas, and put Duncan to sleep. Dodge was discovered in the kitchen by Brian, and grabbed a knife. Seeing that Dodge had a gun, Brian ran outside, where the women from the bar were planning to vandalize Brian and Duncan's house. The women panicked at the sight of the knife, and hit Brian with their car. Keys to the Kingdom For five months, Duncan watched over Brian Rogan, who was comatose from the attack. Brian eventually recovered, asking Duncan what happened to the "kid with the gun". Duncan, whose memories of the event were removed by Dodge, didn't know what Brian was talking about. After a visit to Brian from Tyler Locke, Duncan escorted Tyler from the hospital. Tyler inquired about the intruder, and Duncan gave Brian's description of Zack Wells, sparking Tyler's suspicion that Zack was really Dodge. Clockworks Dodge, having taken over the body of Bode Locke, soon killed Jason Bird by pushing him in front of a bus. Duncan approached Kinsey to console her after she killed Zack Wells to try to save Bode. Duncan attended Jason's funeral with the Lockes. When Jason's mother accused the Lockes of being at fault for Jason's death, she quickly apologized, and Nina stayed behind as Duncan brought Tyler, Kinsey, and "Bode" home. Tyler, after having his mind invaded by Kinsey's Tears and Fears, attempted to burn down Keyhouse. Duncan attempted to stop him, but Tyler knocked him out. After Kinsey saved Tyler, she used the Head Key to remove Duncan's memories of being attacked by Tyler, convincing him he tripped on a loose floorboard. Omega At Tyler Locke's request, Duncan showed him how to melt and pour metal. Overhearing Tyler express his guilt over his father's death to Scot Kavanaugh, Duncan unsuccessfully attempted to console Tyler by reminding him how much Rendell thought of Tyler. The night of the Lovecraft Academy prom, Tyler decided not to go, instead staying in and helping Duncan with his car. Duncan again spoke with Tyler about Rendell, insisting that all Rendell wanted was for Tyler to grow up without guilt, secrets, or regrets. He encouraged Tyler to attend the party, giving him a tuxedo t-shirt he picked up that afternoon. Shortly after Tyler left, Duncan was attacked by shadows controlled by Dodge. Duncan managed to hide himself in the trunk of his car. Some time later, Tyler returned to Keyhouse to get changed, and was attacked by the shadows. Duncan used a light to keep the shadows away long enough to pull Tyler into the trunk with him. Tyler explained to Duncan that he used to know about the shadows, but was kept from remembering by a magic. When the shadows cut the power from Duncan's light, Tyler used roadside emergency flares to keep the shadows back. Duncan and Tyler filled the garage with lights. Duncan wondered what they were after, and Tyler realized that Dodge was attacking the party in the Drowning Cave. Seeing Daniel Mutuku approaching in his car, Tyler rushed out to protect him, and was accidentally shot by Mutuku's partner in the process. As Mutuku's partner was killed by the shadows, Duncan covered himself in flashlights and hurried to Tyler and Daniel. Duncan ordered the detective to bring Tyler inside Keyhouse. Inside, they found Nina Locke, who managed to use the Mending Key to save Tyler's life. Alpha Keyhouse soon became overrun with shadows, forcing Duncan and Tyler Locke to split away from Nina Locke and Daniel Mutuku. Duncan wanted to defend a well-lit place in the house, but Tyler insisted they needed to get to the foundry. Still mostly covered in lights, Duncan stayed to hold the shadows back to give Tyler time to work. Duncan was eventually overrun by the shadows, who had disabled his lights. He made it to the foundry, where Tyler was finishing up a new key. With the key, Tyler hurried down to the Drowning Cave to save Kinsey Locke and the other students. After seeing the shadows suddenly melt, Duncan left the foundry and found Nina Locke sleeping in Daniel's car. He woke her, and after explaining where Tyler went, she chastised him for letting Tyler out of his sight. Soon after, Dodge, in the body of Bode Locke, emerged from the secret entrance of the Drowning Cave with Tyler in pursuit. Dodge struck Tyler with a rock, but was incapacitated by Rufus Whedon. Duncan, Nina, and Tyler watched as Rufus dragged Dodge to the Wellhouse, and used the Echo Key to destroy him. Seeing Bode's lifeless body, the Lockes mourned as Keyhouse burned behind them. Info * Appearances by Duncan Locke. * Images featuring Duncan Locke. References Category:Characters Category:Locke Family Category:Male Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Freckles